Vampire Academy
by cheerzombieslove24
Summary: Renesmee's seventh birthday is finally here. Her family and friends all gather to celebrate, but what happens when the Volturi crash the party.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own anything Twilight related, that privilege goes to Stephenie Meyer**.

Chapter 1:

I was sure this was a dream; everything was hazy and not as clear like in the real world. This dream was beyond bizarre; I was in a field all alone smiling to myself as I sniffed the flowers that filled the air with their sweet aroma. It was as if I was watching myself from inside myself. I know it sounds quite weird, I don't understand it myself.

I gasped as I heard a crunch from the shadows of the trees. I saw a dark figure lurking in the shelter of the shade. "Oh, it's just you," I said as a smile slowly spread on my lips. I didn't know who I was talking to or even who it was, but I found myself walking towards them, actually I was almost jogging. I fell into their arms as I approached them, my arms wrapping around their waste and their arms wrapped securely around my shoulders. I held in a small shiver as their cold arms pulled me to their chest. Wait, cold arms?

I looked up smiling and gasped awake when I saw the glowing red eyes. I sat up in haste, but then relaxed when I was met with the soothing lilac colored walls of my bedroom. I had to remind myself it was just a dream, more like a nightmare. I pulled my stuffed bear, Mr. Tumnus, close to my chest and relaxed back into my pillow. I pulled my covers back over my shoulder and slowly drifted back off to my dreamland, this time dreaming about my family and my best friend.

This time I was woken up by the sun peering in through my white curtains and birds chirping from the tree outside my window. I let out a yawn, but was startled when I felt my bed move. I looked over my shoulder to see my aunt sitting on the edge of my bed.

"Alice!" I scolded.

"What?"

"You scared the bee gees out of me, that's what."

"Sorry, but someone's on the phone for you." She said holding out my cell phone.

I gave her a questioning glance but took the phone from her. "Hello?" I said a little tiredly into the phone.

"Hey Ness, that annoying little pixie didn't wake you, did she?"

"I heard that mutt." Alice said loud enough so he would be able to hear.

I let out a small laugh, Aunt Alice and Jake would always call each other those names, though no hostility was ever behind it. "No she didn't, though she did almost give me a heart attack."

"Oh, I can imagine that. So, I was calling because I wanted to be the first to tell you Happy Birthday."

A smile spread across my lips, "Aw, thanks Jake." Jake really was my best friend. I had missed him ever since we moved to Vancouver last month. He would visit every chance he could and he was even making plans to move in with us, which made me extremely happy.

"You're welcome." I could just imagine his warm smile spreading across his lips, "I wanted to call you at midnight, but your future seeing Aunt called me and threatened to do things to me that I don't want to repeat."

"Yeah that's Alice for you." I giggled, "So, are you going to be here for the party later?"

"You know it's not a party without me," he chuckled. "I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Wow, if someone offered me the world I would at least think about it."

"Hey, I'm a little hurt by that." He said in a fake hurt voice.

I rolled my eyes, "I'm just kidding Jake. You know if it was you I would do anything to be there too."

"Anything?"

"Yeah" I said nodding my head.

"Well, in that case-"

"-okay, okay." He was cut off by my impatient Aunt. "Let's wrap this little pow wow up, we have work to do."

"I'm sorry Jake, Aunt Alice is getting impatient. I'll talk to you later."

"Okay, bye Ness."

But before I could say bye back, Alice snatched my phone and hit the end button. I glared at her but it didn't register as she went around to my side of the bed. She pulled me by my arm to stand me up. I dragged behind her as she made her way out my bedroom door still holding on to my arm, this is going to be a long day.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Disclaimer on the first chapter. I want to take a moment to thank Andthenforever109 and Edwardlvr2317 for reviewing and inspiring me to continue this story. Thanks y'all are awesome! Please Review!!**

* * *

Chapter 2:

I was pulled down the staircase by my over zealous Aunt, "Jeez aunt Alice, pull any harder and I think my arm might come off."

"Well if you don't stop dragging your feet, I might do just that."

We finally came to the end of the staircase, Alice let go of my arm and I was immediately enveloped in the cold embrace of my mother's arms. "Happy Birthday my baby girl."

"Thanks mom," I said smiling, and returning the hug.

I was then passed to my father who was standing beside my mother, "I can't believe it's already been seven years, it seems like just yesterday consoling you when you would fall and hurt yourself."

"That was only yesterday, Edward." My Uncle Emmett said from the dining room.

"Shut up, uncle Emmett!" His laughed boomed through the walls of the house, and I'm pretty sure it could be heard for miles. If I ever had a clumsy moment you could always count on uncle Emmett to remind you of it. He still teased my mom about being a klutz when she was human.

Even though I had my clumsy moments, I was nowhere near as clumsy as my mother. I don't think anyone could ever be that clumsy, my mother is definitely one of a kind.

"I agree completely," my father said, pulling me out of my thoughts. My mother gave him a questioning look but he just shook his head and gave her his famous crooked smile.

"Okay, let's move it along, I'm working on a schedule." Aunt Alice said while grabbing my arm again and pulling me to the dining room. The rest of my family was there to greet me with big smiles on their faces.

Esme came up and embraced me first, "Happy Birthday sweet heart."

"Thank you, grandma Esme." I said with a smile when we pulled away.

Next grandpa Carlisle pulled me into a hug, and said his birthday wishes. I was handed off to the rest of the family the same way until everyone had wished me a happy birthday.

Alice sent Uncle Emmett, Uncle Jasper, grandpa Carlisle, and my dad to start setting things up for the party.

Esme then pulled out a chair and told me to sit, "We have to start your birthday out right. Today is your special day." She said while placing a plate in front of me that held my favorite breakfast food, pancakes.

"Thank you, grandma." I said then started eating.

"You're welcome sweetie," she said then kissed the top of my head.

My aunt Alice sat in the chair next to me, looking at me eating while drumming her manicured finger nails on the table. She sighed, "Why do you have to be half human? We could have been doing so much by now."

"Alice!" My mom, Aunt Rosalie, and grandma Esme scolded at the same time.

"Leave Nessie alone, you have plenty of time. Let her eat in peace." My mother said.

"Fine." She said defeated, then left to go upstairs.

My mom put a glass of orange juice by my plate on the table. "Thank you mom," I said, she gave me a wink. I took the glass in my hand and drank it quickly, the maple syrup from the pancakes made me really thirsty.

I finished off the rest of my food and got up to take my dishes to the sink, "I'll take that," grandma Esme said, before I could protest she took the dishes from my hands.

I turned around and Alice was already in the doorway, "Okay, let's get started." She said while clapping her hands.

I opened my mouth to say something, but closed it again thinking better of it and knowing I would lose at the end. With a sigh I gave in, "Okay Aunt Alice, let's go." In a flash she was in front of me and grabbed my hand.

"Come on Rose, I need you too," Aunt Rosalie followed us upstairs and into my bedroom.

"Okay, where to start?" Alice said while tapping her chin.

"Let's start with the dress, then hair and make up." My aunt Rosalie said.

"Yes, the dress. I'll be right back."

I sighed and sat on the edge of my bed. I couldn't help but think something was off, like things were going too perfectly and I was just waiting for the floor to fall from under me. My aunt Rosalie came and sat down next to me, making the bed shift slightly, "Hey cheer up, you know we're going to make you look stunning, not that you don't always look stunning."

A small smile played on my lips, "Thanks aunt Rosalie, but its not that. I've just been feeling weird lately."

"Weird how?"

"I don't know, like something big is about to happen. Maybe I'm just nervous for my party, forget I said anything."

Aunt Alice came in and interrupted her from responding, "Here it is. This is going to look so perfect on you." She handed me a zipped up garment bag and pushed me in the direction of the bathroom, "Go put it on, and don't forget these." She said handing me a small bag. I already started toward the bathroom when she said, "I covered the mirror already, so don't even try to look at your reflection. There will be plenty of time for that once we're done."

I closed the bathroom door, when I spun around I saw a dark sheet covering the mirror that was on the wall. I opened the small bag Aunt Alice had handed me, and blushed at the contents. Inside the bag was a lacey white undergarment set complete with a bra and boy shorts. "Alice, do I really have to wear these?" I said through the door.

"Yes, just put them on."

I groaned, but put them on like I was told to. I grabbed the garment bag by the hanger that was sticking out from the top and unzipped it with my free hand. The dress inside was beautiful; it was like a creamy white color. It had a ruffle that ran from the left side and stopped in the middle, cascading down the dress. The bottom hem had irregular layers that made the dress look edgy but still elegant. I unzipped the dress and put it on. It hugged my body just the right way, and helped show off my curves.

"Nessie," I heard my Aunt Alice knocking on the door, "Are you done? Open the door so we can see." I went to open the door so they could see the dress on me. When the door opened, both my Aunts gasped. "That looks great on you," my Aunt Alice said excitedly.

My Aunt Rosalie nodded her head in approval, "You are going to look so beautiful when we're done."

Alice pushed me back in the bathroom and Rosalie grabbed a chair from my room and placed it in the middle of the bathroom, "Okay Rosalie, I'll do make up and you can do hair." My aunt Rosalie nodded and went out of the bathroom but soon returned with every make up product known to man, they dumped it all on the counter and started the tedious process of getting me ready for the party.


End file.
